Song of the Heart
by madasbunnies
Summary: Random one shot involving my favorite Tracy Chapman song. I couldn't resist using a Happy Feet reference in the title : It kind of ends abruptly, so I'll probably change the ending soon or add on to it if I get good reviews.


9-9-07

First Song

Seeley walked up the stairs to the apartment that he shared with Maddy. He had gotten off of work a bit early that day and was feeling really up, so he decided to surprise Maddy by taking her out to dinner and movie. Turning his key in the lock, he stepped into the apartment. Maddy wasn't in view, but he heard music coming from their bedroom. He went to investigate and was met with a sight that made his heart move for the woman that sat on the bed in front of him.

Maddy was singing. Her guitar was in her arms and her eyes were shut. And she was singing. Seeley hadn't heard her sing since he had first started working with her. Singing had been her passion. Lynne had told him that when her parents were still alive her dream was to be a professional singer. Her father, who was in the music business himself, was going to make her famous. All of that had ended when he and her mother had died. Maddy still kept up recreational singing, though, until this past year. Ever since her kidnapping, torturing, death, rebirth, and all the other Hell she had been cruelly forced into, she had stopped singing altogether.

Now as Seeley watched her silently, his presence still unknown, it looked as though Maddy was putting all of her grief and pain and love into that one song. It was as though she was letting all of her feelings out into her voice and rejoicing over the feel of the guitar in her hands again.

"_If you knew that love can't break your heart, when you're down so low you cannot fall, would you change would you change?_"

The words drifted over Seeley's ears in that sweet, soft voice that he had fallen in love with.

"_What chain reaction,_ _what cause and effect, makes you turn around, makes you try to explain, makes you forgive and forget, makes you cha-a-a-ange_."

God, he loved that voice. Standing there, he went into a sort of trance, letting him self be enveloped by her lyrics. Soon she was reaching the end of the song.

"_If you knew that you would die today, if you saw the face of God and love, would you change?_"

Maddy's eyes opened, revealing Seeley standing there watching her. Her hands immediately stopped their strumming, leaving a hollow echo in their ears. Her face turned solemn. "How long have you been standing there?"

Seeley knew what was happening. It was something he hadn't seen her do in a while, but he still recognized it. She was shutting down. He had caught her in a private, vulnerable moment and she was putting her walls up around her.

"A while." He answered honestly.

"You shouldn't have. That was private and you were spying." She told him coldly.

"I didn't mean to pry. The door was open and I heard you singing, and it was just beautiful Maddy. You were beautiful." He tried.

"Don't sweet talk me, Seeley." She said, putting her guitar down and standing up.

"I'm not sweet talking you! I'm telling you the truth. You have an amazing, beautiful voice. It's just a fact. And I haven't heard you in so long, I was transfixed." His hand was on her arm now, stroking it softly, trying to show that he hadn't meant anything wrong. He hated it when she got defensive like this with him; it was a difficult challenge to get her to let him in. Maddy eyes drifted down to his hand, and he could see her defenses going down, if only a small amount.

"I just didn't want anyone to see." She whispered.

"I know. I know that it's a big deal for you, I understand. I only love seeing you happy, and singing makes you happy." They were close now, only a few inches of space between them. "Also, you're my favorite singer. You have a mind blowing voice. But if you don't want me to be around you when you're singing, that's ok too."

She smiled a little and rested her head on his shoulder. "No, I don't really mind. I kind of like knowing that you like it, anyways. Just don't tell Lynne or anyone yet, please."

"I won't. You should wait until you're ready." Lifting her chin, he met her lips with his in a light kiss.


End file.
